yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Vision
Yandere Vision is a gameplay mechanic in Yandere Simulator that helps the player find useful objects and different people. Yandere Vision is essentially Ayano Aishi's keen senses.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/690816019649064960 ''' When Yandere Vision is activated, everything becomes hazy and time slows down. Ayano's eyes glow red and a black outline surrounds her body. Yandere Vision can be activated by holding down '''Left Control (PC) or RB (controller). Tagging Yandere Vision allows the player to see characters and objects of interest through walls. Ayano can see Senpai, rivals, and useful items. To see certain other NPCs through walls, the player must first "tag" them. The player can "tag" a person by taking a clear picture of their face and sending it to Info-chan, who will then give Ayano information about that particular person. Info-chan will not recognize NPCs without a proper AI, such as the Placeholder Club Leaders, so Ayano cannot tag them. As of the March 6th, 2018 Build, the player can tag specific students by going into the student profile menu, they will then appear with a red circle around them in Yandere Vision. Since 1980s Mode will not feature certain things like Info-chan and phones,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 it is unknown how the player will be able to tag people, if at all. Outlines When Yandere Vision is activated, outlines indicating objects or people will appear. Different things have differently colored outlines. Outlines around people can change color, depending on the circumstances. *Useful objects, such as poison, gloves, buckets, weapons that aren't being held, trash cans, masks, Science Vacuum, and garbage bags outside of dumpsters, are outlined in cyan. Genka Kunahito also has a cyan outline. *People whose photo Ayano has sent to Info-chan are outlined in green under normal circumstances. *Some possibly dangerous characters are outlined in red, such as rivals or NPCs who have seen Ayano perform incriminating actions. Pictures are usually not needed for them to change to this color. *Senpai is outlined in pink. *Students who have witnessed the player acting suspicious, but not dragging a body or being obviously connected to a murder in some way, are outlined in yellow. They may also turn yellow if they see a corpse. They'll turn green if the player apologizes to them. Any student killed by Ebola Mode will be highlighted in yellow as well. *Traces of murder, such as blood pools/footprints, corpses, and dismembered body parts are outlined in orange. *Ayano is outlined in black. Only two other characters in the entire game will have a black aura. YandereDev has not revealed the identities of the others yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649691722516066304 Bugs *Teacher's Pets who have seen Ayano kill someone will run to a teacher. If there's no body when they come back, but Ayano is still bloody and holding a weapon, the player can make them turn green by apologizing to them, even though they saw Ayano commit murder. *If an NPC is killed by Ebola-chan, the NPC will have a yellow outline. However, teachers, Senpai, and Midori Gurin will have the regular orange outline. Trivia *While Yandere Vision is active, time slows down by a slight margin. *In the future, hearts may appear in Ayano's eyes if Senpai is around when Yandere Vision is used.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667863881297989632 *When Yandere Vision is activated in low School Atmosphere, some colors are warped, while other outlines lose their color altogether. *If the player has sped up time, activating Yandere Vision will slow it back down. If time is sped up while Yandere Vision is already activated, a minute will pass by in the span of a second but will slow down immediately afterward. *In the January 1st, 2016 Build, the Student Council president could be seen under the fountain. She was highlighted in red with Yandere Vision. She has been moved elsewhere in subsequent builds. **If the player uses Yandere Vision while the president is giving her monologue, the speech will be slowed down. *Ayano used to have black, empty eyes while Yandere Vision was activated. Gallery tpoutline.png|A Teacher's Pet who witnessed a murder and alerted a teacher. June 3rd, 2016. Hero chase red.png|A hero who is chasing Ayano outlined red. November 16th, 2015. NurseRedOutline.png|The placeholder nurse outlined in red. July 25th, 2016. headoutline.png|A dismembered head highlighted in orange. June 3rd, 2016. Counseloroutline.png|The counselor outlined in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. userfuloutline.png|A cyan outline around some helpful items. June 3rd, 2016. maskoutline.png|Masks outlined in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. trashbags.png|The dumpster and the bags inside have no outline, but the bag outside does. June 3rd, 2016. cuniformoutline.png|A clean uniform outlined in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. uniformoutline.png|Bloody uniform outlined in orange. June 3rd, 2016. tranqq.png|Syringe and tranquilizer highlighted in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. PoiSAMA.png|Poison highlighted in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. friendoutline.png|Green outline of a student whose picture was sent to Info-chan. June 3rd, 2016. tapenooutline.png|Tapes have no outline. June 3rd, 2016. nooutlinenolife.png|Manga has no outline. June 3rd, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks